


Bring back the Falls: (Super Ultra) Monster-Hunting trio

by Tapioca



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Gravity Falls Secret Santa 2016, a ‘What happened between them during weirdmageddon?' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapioca/pseuds/Tapioca
Summary: We know what happened to the Pines, Soos, Wendy and other few residents of Gravity Falls during Weirdmageddon, but what about Grenda, Candy and Pacifica?This is my gift from the 'Gravity Falls Secret Santa' event, for Kieranczyzyk. Happy Holidays, and i hope you enjoy it !!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift from the 'Gravity Falls Secret Santa' event, for Kieranczyzyk, who asked for something about Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica as their own monster-hunting trio. When I read this, my first idea was something after the Pines left, but since the weird was 'kicked-out' after weirdmageddon, and we have little info about how they reached the Shack, i decided to write about them fighting some monsters in their way to the Mystery Shack.
> 
> Happy Holidays, and i hope you enjoy it !!

They both knew it well. The only safe place in this chaos, where they can also found answers was the Mystery Shack. But how are they going to get there? Candy and Grenda were scared, and who could blame them. They saw their families being turned into rocks by some monster that looked like a huge eyeball, but who had presence of evil they haven’t seen before, not even in their adventures with Mabel. They knew how capable they are, and felt ready to defeat some beasts, but their confidence faded each time they encounter one of their friends being abducted by a creature that could only have been created out from a nightmare. At this point, reaching the Pines residence seemed impossible.

But knowing that the shack was protected by magic after their adventure, which included punching some unicorns, they were more than sure that was their only chance to be safe. But that didn’t meant their fears disappeared in a heartbeat, they were alone in the end of the world. “Candy, I’m not sure what can we find right now! “ said Grenda whose whispers sounded as loud as Waddles’ snoring “it could be a killer teddy bear, or an eyeball that sings!” Candy didn’t responded, but she already knew that, they should be careful and trust no one, except one on the other. “If we get don’t make it alive out of this, I want you to know that you are the best friend I could ask for” was the only thing Candy thought was worth saying at this moment, and she felt awful because Mable wasn't with them right now. “Don’t you worry Candy, we would get alive out of this, and meet with Mabel once again” said Grenda, who felt the same as Candy.

They were close the mall, and since they needed provisions, it was the best refugee they could found. Inside it was a disaster, and no one else was there apparently, but they were silent just in case. “We should separate, I’ll look for food and you should look for something in case of an attack!” said Candy as they took different ways around the mall. Looking for food was hard, and she saw a plate of nachos on a table, but since she is lactose intolerant she decided to go for something else. Grenda found the sports store and took bats, helmets and a Ping-Pong ball in case of an emergency.

They met up at a clothing store Forever Pretween and they couldn’t help but to look for something appropriate for the occasion: “look at this military boots, they yell ‘I’m a survival, but I got style’” said Grenda while trying all of the brown and black clothes she could find, while Candy took some makeup to draw lines in her face, to look like a warrior. “You should try it too Grenda” and in her way to her friend, she heard someone in the store. They were ready to attack, when to their surprise the voice came from behind the counter “Ugh, I prefer to wear this sack of potatoes than this cheap clothes”, and Pacifica came out of there. She told them that the mall was the only place she thought of while looking for a place to hide, and she could recognize Grenda’s wrestler voice and decided to follow it.

Pacifica looked scared, worried about her parents’ whereabouts, and admitted that the Shack was the place she was looking for, since she knows how capable were the twins “in the paranormal stuff or whatevs”. Grenda and Candy were conflicted, they knew Pacifica and they don’t really get along, but three minds are better than two, Candy concluded, so they accepted her help in order to reach the Mystery Shack. But even if they made a plan, the weirdness that Bill liberated make everything unpredictable. 

“What can we do? If only Dipper and Mabel were here, they always knew what to do” yelled Pacifica while desperately running her fingers through her hair. “That’s not true at all! We have defeated monsters and magical creatures before, and I’m sure we can do it this time!” Candy and Pacifica felt confident with Grenda’s words and if Pacifica learned something from the Pines, was that teamwork is the best solution in times of danger. Even though they know a few things about each other, they were determinate to go and fight those creatures in order to reach the Pines.

While the three of them planned a route to get safe to the Shack and recollected provisions, they heard someone getting close to where they were. Without hesitation they were prepared to any attack they might get, since they felt one of the weirdness waves coming through the place. “Remember, expect the unexpected” said Candy, what does that even mean?!” Pacifica practically yelled while Grenda and Candy saw something growing behind her. It was a pair of pants transforming to a monster. The clothes in the store were alive! “Just what we needed, awful clothing attacking us”, but as she said that, the three of them were surrounded by different clothing items. “I once had a dream like this, after spending the whole day shopping with my mom” said Grenda, and by the count of three they started to attack the pants, dresses and 50% off sweaters with their bats. 

Candy was cornered by some monsters, when Pacifica run to her and ripped the awful flowery dress attacking her “it’s what it deserved”. They went to Grenda, who was smashing and trying to cover her friends from the beasts, but there were a lot of them, and they felt defeated. But Grenda had an idea, “remember the time we fought those unicorns,” “I wasn’t there....” “We might not know how to defeat these monsters in the scientifically way Dipper does, but we sure can fight these things with imagination and a bunch of fists!” 

“YEAHHH!!” they yelled, and each one of them made their best to finish with those creatures. Candy threw glitter, blinding them to give Grenda a chance to punch them and then Pacifica, who always carry a knitting kit with her, attached the unconscious clothing things making them unable to move. “This is the first time something I made looks awful”.

“We must run now, it’s our chance to scape!” said Candy, but just as they crossed the door, another wave crossed the town, and the girls were ready for another attack. In their way to the forest, they heard something behind the bushes, but after a while they saw McGucket and other citizens in their way to the Shack. They joined them, getting closer to the Pines’ place “we make a great team, don’t you think, we can defeat every single monster that gets in our way from now on” said Grenda. 

The three of them knew it for sure, that time was getting closer, and while they enjoyed their adventure, the hope for this weirdness and monsters to disappear, their families to return and for Gravity Falls to return to 'normal' was what they wished for. But the monster-hunt trio knew for sure that the Pines needed their help to defeat Bill, and that's all they could trust for now.


End file.
